


Home is Where the Heart Is

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa leaves the North to tend to Margaery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - sticky

The sun is beginning to set and Sansa remains by Margaery’s bedside. Her people call for her to come and tend to the matters in the North, but she writes back short sentences denying this request. 

She knows that she should return to Winterfell, it is her duty, after all. But, she cannot tear herself from Margaery’s bedside. She can hear the voice of her father echoing in the back of her mind. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. She prays that he would understand why she had to leave. Her lady mother would have given her a stern frown, out of concern, before conceding for the sake of Sansa’s love. 

Margaery is the only person left in the world that Sansa loves. That is why the current reality is so devastating. Sitting alone in a tower, accompanied only by the occasional lady bringing water for Sansa’s tea, she watches her rose wilt. They tell her that Margaery is lucky to still be alive at all, given her fall from grace following Tommen’s death. Sansa wonders if death might be a welcome escape for the girl, trapped in her own decaying body and treated as a social pariah. Margaery never deserved this. It’s Cersei, Sansa thinks with anger. It’s all her fault. Everything always has been.

Sansa wipes the sticky sweat of sickness from the unconscious girl’s brow before cracking open her book of songs. Taking a deep breath, she brings to speak, hoping that Margaery can hear.


End file.
